


shh!

by a_popcorn_kernel



Series: fic asks: 20 displays of affection [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Kinda, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_popcorn_kernel/pseuds/a_popcorn_kernel
Summary: marinette tries hard to make adrien keep quiet in the library as they study.[#7: person A being lovingly annoying so person B pays attention to them]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: fic asks: 20 displays of affection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052498
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	shh!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady3ellewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady3ellewrites/gifts).



> this one was written for elle ([Lady3ellewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady3ellewrites)), who requested adrienette! <3

Marinette rolled her eyes and ignored the way her cheeks pinked. “Quiet down, kitty. The librarian’s bound to scold us, if you don’t lower your voice.”

“But I’m bored,” he whined, draping his arms over the desktop. “Won’t you save this poor kitty from the clutches of ennui?”

She paused her scribbling, looking at him from across the table with a wrinkled nose. “Ennui?”

“Boredom, basically.”

“Oh.” She went back to writing.

Adrien pouted. “Can’t you do that another time?”

Marinette snorted, shaking her head incredulously. “Adrien, _chérie_ , the exam is literally tomorrow. Were you even paying attention earlier?”

“Hard to pay attention when an akuma robs you of sleep,” he grumped. “Stupid Hawkmoth.”

A smile lifted her lips. He looked so cute like that.

“You could always use this time to sleep, you know,” she said. 

He brightened. “Ooh, true.”

Casting a quick glance around the library, he nodded to himself. “The librarian’s nowhere in sight. Excellent idea, m’lady!”

_“Shh!”_

“Sorry,” he said, sounding not very sorry at all.

Marinette let out a sigh, smiling with exasperated fondness. “You’re incorrigible.”

Adrien grinned, taking her free hand and brushing a kiss on her knuckles. “I try.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to request a ficlet too, head on over to my [tumblr](https://apopcornkernel.tumblr.com/post/635824399898066944/20-displays-of-affections-fic-masterlist) :3


End file.
